Kurama Goes Bald!
by hiei-hellfireangel
Summary: Aaaah!!!! Kurama's BALD!!!


Kurama Goes Bald!  
  
By Frozen_fire  
  
"Uhn-damn..." Kurama grumbled as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays seeping through the blinds of his window. What time is it anyway? Still groggy, he reached out for the clock on his bedside table. It was almost nine. "Great just great."  
  
He was supposed to meet Yusuke and the others at the Ramen house by ten. The redhead sat up, scratching his head. What's this?  
  
He opened his hand. Red locks were around his fingers. Hair? "Must have scratched my head too hard." he said to himself. He got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
After his morning rituals, he sat in front of his dresser and started brushing his hair. Strange. His hair had never been this stubborn before. He tugged at his brush madly until his brush slid easily through his crimson tresses. Kurama looked at his brush. What the? Hair curled around the bristles of his brush. "What's happening?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sighing, he stood up to fix his bed. He bent down to pick up his pillow. Kurama felt something brush against his fingertips. What he saw made him scream.  
  
"Shuu-chan, are you o.k.?" Shiori asked as she passed by her son's room.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine 'kaasan." He lied. What is happening to my hair?  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama kicked a stone on the pavement. He couldn't stop thinking about 'it'. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He grumbled when he saw more of it fall.  
  
"Hn. Seems like you've got a problem."  
  
Kurama searched for the owner of the voice. He saw a familiar black-clad figure perched on a tree. "Hiei."  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree and joined his friend. "So what's your problem?"  
  
"My hair's falling out. I don't know why." Hiei smirked at his reply.  
  
"Going bald, huh?" Kurama stopped walking and glared at Hiei.  
  
"What?" the shorter said, "It was supposed to be a joke, fox."  
  
The redhead frowned. "Well it's not funny."  
  
It wasn't long until they reached the restaurant. Keiko was there, washing dishes. "Ohayou Kurama, Hiei." She greeted. Kurama just waved at her. The two sat down near the counter.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" asked Hiei.  
  
"He went out to buy something for me. " she replied. Kurama rested his cheek on his palms and sighed.  
  
"I see a bald spot, fox!"  
  
"HIEI!!!"  
  
After several minutes, Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived. Yusuke handed a small plastic bag to Keiko then joined Kurama and the others. Yusuke noticed something strange about his friend's hair.  
  
"Gee, your hair looks thinner than usual, Kurama." Kurama sighed.  
  
"What's with him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei grinned. "He's going bald." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and laughed their heads off. "K-Kurama's going bald?!"  
  
"It's not funny." Kurama whined.  
  
"Hn. It's probably because you take care of it too much."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How many hair care stuff do you have in your bathroom?" Kurama thought. "I- I don't know." Hiei grinned. "See?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Too much of anything is bad, MORON." Hiei said.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara before he and Hiei made a mess out of the restaurant. "Calm down, Kuwabara. Anyway, I think Hiei's right. You should stop pampering your hair too much. Uh, like try doing it every other day." Yusuke said.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Kurama took a shower. This hair thing is really tiring me! He looked at the many vials and bottles on the bathroom's shelf. He couldn't stand not washing his hair. Maybe I'll just do it like Yusuke said. NO! I can't help it! Kurama reached for the bottles and started washing his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aaargh!" Kurama groaned as opened his eyes. The sun was up and he couldn't stand the light. He got up and scratched his head. "What's this? Aaaaah!" To his horror, he saw himself in front of the mirror. "Oh no, this can't be!"  
  
He stared in front of the mirror. He had a bald spot! Right on top of his head! He touched it. No hair. Bald. Bald. (In Tagalog, kalbo!) Kurama pinched himself. Ouch. It was real. Dead real.  
  
He went in the bathroom and took a bath. No way he was gonna wash his hair today! Afterwards, he searched frantically for a hat or cap to cover his bald spot. No way 'kaasan's gonna see this! Imagine, her 18-year old son, bald! I have to do something. Got to get help!  
  
"Finally!" Kurama held up a cap. A baby cap. (You know, the ones with the little propeller on top?) A baby cap? What's this doing here? Aaaargh! Don't I have any other? Kurama searched his cabinets and drawers. No luck. DAMN! Oh well, better than nothing. He put it on.  
  
Kurama went down to the dining area. Only he and his mother were in the house. His step-father and Shuu-ichi were out fishing. He sat down. "Ohayou, 'kaasan." he said reluctantly.  
  
"Ohayou, Shuu-chan! Oh my, you're wearing your little baby cap! Oh you still look so cute!" she said as she pinched his cheek. Kurama blushed. My shame.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Kurama went out to go to a dermatologist. He grumbled as he wiped off some strands of hair that fell on his shoulders. "Still musing over your so called 'hair'." A voice said.  
  
"I have no time for your jokes, Hiei." Kurama said angrily. Hiei smirked.  
  
"So, where are you going, fox? To a hair doctor?"  
  
"They're called dermatologists."  
  
"Whatever. Nice hat." Hiei said as he flicked his finger on the propeller. Kurama ignored him.  
  
"Mind if I come?" he asked.  
  
"Just don't do anything once we get there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"So what did the doctor give you?" Hiei asked as he eyed the white vial.  
  
"An ointment. He said it would help make my hair grow back."  
  
"So, are you still gonna wash your hair?"  
  
"Yes, but maybe not that much anymore. Hey, where's my hat?" Kurama said as he touched his head.  
  
"Hn. I don't know, but you know, your head makes a good mirror! It's so shiny!"  
  
"Dammit, Hiei! Stop making fun of me!" he whined as he chased Hiei.  
  
"Hn. This is fun. Maybe I'll keep on putting the potion on his head while he sleeps!" Hiei said as a bald Kurama chased him.  
  
END!  
  
Frozen_fire: Hahahaha! I just can't imagine Kurama bald!  
  
Kurama: You're evil! How could you write that thing about me being bald?  
  
Frozen_fire: It was fun. Thanks for helping me out Hiei! *Hugs and kisses Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Hn. My pleasure. It was fun bringing misery to somebody vain. 


End file.
